


BLOOM, BLOSSOM

by Anonymous



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: F/F, cisswap where they are lesbians, more notes on this in the text
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-16
Updated: 2017-04-16
Packaged: 2018-10-19 03:25:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10631148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: [written for leoji week, days 3&4; flowers and pining. i'm surprised nobody thought of hanahaki disease. also, i need more lesbians in my life.]Leo-ni, Guang-Yuan says, stretching out Leo's full name with her feathery accent and for once Leo doesn't really mind, as long as she can see Guang-Yuan smile like that.





	

**Author's Note:**

> hey so i need more lesbians in my life & also hanahaki is an interesting concept. it'd be a very romanticized way to die, i'd think? who knows idk it's cool thinking abt it tho
> 
> anyway yes, this is a genderbend or a cisswap or whatever, and it's executed under the impression that both characters affected are cis males to cis females. **they totally dont have to be cis tho if u dont want them to, read it however u prefer! ╰(*´︶`*)╯♡**
> 
> otherwise i really poured myself into this, so please enjoy some lesbians! again, this is done for leoji week, so check out all those fics too

_Inhale, exhale_ , the feeling of flower-petals tickles at her throat and wrings out a ragged cough from her chest. Leo's throat feels raw as she swallows and brings a hand to her lips to check for any loose flower-petals. (There aren't any.)

Her hand shakes a little as she lowers it back down to her lap. Beside her, her grandmother frowns. " _Leoni_ ," she says in Spanish disapprovingly, " _you did not catch any diseases competing abroad, did you?_ " Leo thinks briefly about the Cup of China, about Guang-Yuan. She shakes her head.

"No, grandmother," says Leo with a shaky smile. "Just a cough, that's all."

Her grandmother nods and goes back to staring out of the car window. From the front seat, Leo's mother looks back at her through the rearview mirror. " _Another hour, and then we're home_ ," she says, and Leo nods and bites back another cough.

She tastes blood on her tongue, feels the feathery texture of magnolia-flower petals on the roof of her mouth, and she says nothing.

\--

Leo dreams about Guang-Yuan the first day back in America. Everything's tinted in a hazy light, a reassuring light, warm and welcoming, the way Leo feels around Guang-Yuan.

In her dream, Guang-Yuan smiles up at Leo. She's seventeen and still half a head shorter. She puts her hand on Leo's chest and giggles. _Leo-ni_ , she says, stretching out Leo's full name with her feathery accent and for once Leo doesn't mind being called Leoni, if only Guang-Yuan is smiling. _Leo-ni_ , she says again, _try some of mine_! She holds up a dumpling from the street vendor. The freckles across the bridge of her nose swim as she smiles.

Leo feels herself smile back. "Yeah," she says. "I'm sure it's great." She leans over to take a bite, and everything drops out from under her.

When she opens her eyes again, Guang-Yuan is out on the ice, dressed in a black-and-scarlet costume with glittery sleeves. She catches Leo's gaze as she skates out towards the middle and smiles, a few strands of her russet hair working free from her bun and falling loose around her face. She takes her place, an elegant pose that's impressive, given her small stature, and begins to skate.

 _Les Parfumes de Fleurs_ , Leo recalls. The scent of flowers.

 _I wanted to skate my routine.._. Guang-Yuan had said, _to unrequited love_. Like flowers, losing their petals. She had puffed up her cheeks adorably, a little frown on her face as she grasped for words in English. _It's what we call 花心病_ , she said, finally. _Hua-xin-bing, flower-heart-disease_.

"Hanahaki disease," Leo had offered, and Guang-Yuan nodded.

As Leo watches her skate, she feels a sharp pain in her chest, and she clutches at the barrier, suddenly unable to breathe. When she coughs, it's accompanied with three red-stained magnolia petals, and she wakes up to find them on her pillow, staining the fabric red.

\---

 **06:49 光媛(*´︶`*)♡ ：** went out 2 get dumplings after practice n thought abt u

 **06:49 光媛(*´︶`*)♡ ：** attached image

\---

" _Cough still no better_?" Asks Leo's coach when she shows up at practice with her skates tied badly and her a hacking cough that almost makes her puke, and Leo tucks a flower petal into her sleeve before nodding. She doesn't dare open her mouth.

Her coach frowns and makes her sit on the bench and drink warm water. When she looks into the thermos, the water's tinted a rusty color and Leo quickly downs the rest before her coach will notice.

When she gets back on the ice again she falls on her doubles and ends up on her hands and knees, trying desperately to swallow the magnolia petals that stick the insides of her cheeks and on her tongue. _I didn't think it would get this bad this quickly,_ she thinks to herself. _Maybe I'm just not used to it._

Her next thought makes her shudder, and her coach skates over to check if she's okay. _If I choke, I die. I have to be careful._

Leo's coach helps her get up again and tells her she's done for the day after two hours, tells her to go home and rest. She staggers out the rink's doors and into the Arizona noon, and she thinks about lunch in Beijing by the lake, she thinks about Guang-Yuan's smile and vows to see it again. 

**Author's Note:**

> i'll continue on this, i hope


End file.
